vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Cage
: Growing up, I was shy, I was weak. I actually got my ass kicked a lot. But martial arts changed all that, and I was reborn. And that gave the world... '''Johnny Cage'.'' John Carlton, better known by his Stage Name as Johnny Cage, is a recurring character in Mortal Kombat series and a wrestler in VGCW. A graduate of EDBW and a participant of the first Star Road Tournament, Johnny Cage is the first to debut into VGCW without winning the tournament. Johnny and fellow Mortal Kombatant Scorpion started the tag team Deadly Alliance. This was after the lack of success of Johnny's first tag team, Shadow Blitz, with Sabin Rene Figaro. In Season 12 Cage won a King of the Ring tournament for the title of "King of the World." In Mortal Kombat ''Franchise : ''"I'm taking you down. I'm taking you down. I'm taking you out. I'm taking you out. And I'm taking YOU out... for dinner." Johnny Cage is your typical Hollywood action movie star. Although Cage is a cocky and narcissistic individual, he entered the first Mortal Kombat tournament to show that his moves are not made of wire work and special effects, and to prove that he's a genuine fighter. As the story goes on, he later becomes one of most important defenders of the Earthrealm. He's the star of various famous and infamous films including: Dragon Fist, Dragon Fist II, Fight Dirty, Son of Dragon Fist, Cage Match, 7 Poisons, Caged Rage, Brokenose Mountain, Ninja Mime (loathed by Cyrax but very popular in France) and Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage Compared to other characters in the series, Johnny Cage is often treated as a comic relief character (primarily due to a falling out between Midway Games and the person who portrayed Cage in the first 2 games). He was known for being killed off and having rather silly contributions to the series plot. He always carries his signature $500 sunglasses (and another pair as a backup) and uses his trademark split punch to the groin. Despite getting killed off three times in the original series, Johnny Cage (and Sonya Blade) became the only Earthrealm survivors from Sindel's rampant burials in the 2011'' Mortal Kombat'' reboot. His fighting style includes mixes of Karate, Shorin Ryu, and Jean Claude Van Damme inspired split punches. Most importantly, Johnny Cage is not afraid to die. In VGCW 'Season 6: Walk of Fame' Johnny Cage was one of sixteen superstars voted into the Star Road tournament. Right off the bat, Cage became extremely popular with the audience due to his entertaining entrance and ring presence. Unfortunately, Cage faced off against the future winner of Star Road Illidan Stormrage in the second round, and was defeated in what many consider to have been the match of the night. After his loss in the tournament, Johnny Cage decided to continue his wrestling career in EDBW, where he continued to be very well received by fans despite not winning as often as the fans might have hoped. But, despite not winning Star Road, he would return to VGCW in a big way... 'Season 7: Leading Actor (?)' Johnny Cage showed up in a shocking reveal at End Game 7; it turned out that he had been the Red Ring Ranger, the leader of the Ring Rangers, all along! As Dan questioned why he had been leading a group that had been tormenting superstars backstage, Cage seemed... confused? Nevertheless, the two fought, and Cage came out the victor, to much joy of the fans. Later on, backstage, Cage attempted to explain to both P.R.A.T.S. and the Disciplinary Committee that there was some kind of misunderstanding, but neither of the groups would let Cage explain himself. Meanwhile, the Black Ring Ranger remains at large... 'Season 8: Johnny Uncaged' Cage's debut at End Game would prove to be just the beginning of great promise, In only his second match, Gabe Newell, perhaps to punish him for his Ring Ranger antics, would step up to challenge the kombatent. Johnny Cage promptly showed he had gigantic balls by utterly destroying Gaben's, as well as smashing his head in with a Shadow Kick, and in a bitter irony for the nomimal submissions master, would make Gaben tap out to a Torture Rack. Despite Cage's dominance, however, Gaben still held the power backstage, and Cage had been informed that he had best finish cleaning up the remaining Ring Ranger mess. Or he will face...THE PUNISHMENT! The show after, Mike Haggar attacked Johnny backstage under the assumption that he's the leader of the Ring Rangers. Fortunately, Cage managed to fight off the mayor and get away. Later that night, he was invited onto Kefka's Korner, with the one and only (literally, because he's the only one who runs it) Kefka Palazzo. After the two got into a very heated exchange, Cage insisted to all who are listening that he's going to prove he's not the leader of the Ring Rangers. Cage found his old Ranger comrade Guile in the parking lot and tried to get some answers from him about what had happened. Guile refused to speak to Cage, however, and left without explaining a thing. Next week, Johnny Cage went up against the steel and faced Airman. However, Johnny found himself up against a wall that his kicks couldn't break through, and took a nasty loss to the Robot Master. Undeterred, he proclaimed that he would get the answers from Guile, and if he didn't come out and face him properly, things would be made public. Johnny found Guile again, and accused him of being the Black Ranger and being the one who started the Rangers attacking people. Despite Johnny having been the one to recruit Guile, he still refused to admit it. Cage knew things were coming to a head, so he got himself all warmed up in a Fatal Fourway match. The crowd figured Johnny had the upper hand, and he proved them right by winning with the Shadow Kick. Later that same night, Johnny eliminated Guile from the Royal Rumble. This was the push that Johnny needed to get Guile's attention. Angry, he confronted Johnny, and accepted a fight with him at Elimination Chamber. The two fought hard, and Johnny took the fight to Guile, hitting with two finishers and drawing his blood, but the power of the Amerislam was too much for Johnny, and Guile won the match. In the end, Guile admitted to taking Johnny's idea of the Ring Rangers and warping it to attacking other wrestlers. It didn't matter anymore. Guile had proven himself to the VGCW audience, and he left Johnny speechless in the ring. Johnny's season wasn't over, even if his feud was. He showed up again to face the formidable AVGN. Despite the Nerd's offence, he wasn't prepared for Johnny's low blows, and his balls suffered two X-Ray's before the Nerd went down for the three count. He was next seen fighting Snake and Ness in an insanely bloody and long triple threat. Johnny lasted until the last minute, but was eliminated shortly before Ness won the fight by finishing Snake. Season 9: The Rocky Road to Stardom. Johnny came out to Season 9 all guns blazing. He took on Little Mac, another powerful opponent, and was showing his full strength. Mac nearly took it back with a well-timed comeback, but it wasn't quite enough to cancel the superstar, and he finished the fight with a Shadow Kick. His typically cocky and flashy attitude was enough to earn the support of the VGCW audience, and Johnny was voted into the Second Great Tournament to decide the next General Manager of VGCW. His first opponent was Vegeta. Cage may have expected an easier time from the short Saiyan, but Vegeta stood strong against the power of Cage, and managed to pull off the Oozaru Press and win the match, removing Johnny from the GM Tournament and placing him in the Jobbers Tournament. This loss wasn't enough to halt Johnny's momentum, and he was booked into the 6-man Ladder Match for the Casual Championship. Despite a strong showing, he wasn't able to stop Dan Hibiki from getting his revenge for Johnny's debut and winning the championship belt. As if this wasn't enough, Johnny was up against the mighty Bowser in the first round of the Jobbers Tournament after Bowser had suffered an upset loss to Ebisumaru. Bowser's image was enough to scare most wrestlers, but Johnny didn't panic. He went after Bowser with the same style that Ebisu had: using quick kicks and fast reversals to counter the slow, but beastly koopa. In the end, with a Shadowplex from the top rope, Johnny scored the victory against the King of Awesome and left the Jobbers Tournament without advancing a single round. With little else to worry about for the season, Johnny took part in a Fatal Fourway involving his old rival, Guile. He had the last laugh on the soldier as he eliminated the man who removed Guile from the ring, but Johnny only managed to reach the last two, as he was defeated by Haggar. He then took on a newly revitalised Solid Snake, fresh off his victory in his feud against Illidan Stormrage. Snake's newfound momentum was enough to stop Johnny's star power, and he fell to the soldier. Johnny went to Endgame 9 as part of a six-man elimination match with 5 other new wrestlers, Johnny being the most veteran of them all at the time. His experience gave him the upper hand, and he battered the rising star Dante, but wasn't able to hold on till the end, being eliminated fourth. Season 10: The Shadow Blitz They All Admire. Johnny wanted to start Season 10 off with a statement, and he went up against Vegeta in a rematch of the GM tournament battle. It was another close and nail-biting fight, but this time, it was Johnny who scored the upper hand at the end, and he took the BADMAN down, making the score 1-1 between the two. After this, the Chairman of the show decided to mix things up throwing two random wrestlers together in a tag team and entering them in the Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. Johnny was picked, and his partner was Sabin, forming the tag team Shadow Blitz. The two somewhat new stars took on The Practice, but the new team wasn't a match for the most experienced team in VGCW, and they fell in the first round. Johnny came out to fight the newcomer Kanji Tatsumi in his next match. The fight was even, with Johnny and Kanji both struggling, but at the end, it was Kanji who scored the win, with Cage letting his fellow EDBW call-up get a strong win in his debut. He and Sabin then fought the Birds of Prey. They had clearly learned from their previous battle, and looked stronger together than before. But after a close fight, the Birds soared ahead and scored a victory against the two blitzers. Johnny was placed in another 6-man elimination match to decide the Casual Contender for Endgame X. He fought hard once again, but in the end, it was the chief bully Groose who would win the contendership. Johnny's last appearance for the season was against Knuckles. The two brawlers took the fight to each other hard. Johnny struggled against the Echidna, but in the end, he built up enough power to finish the fight with an X-Ray and score a final win to end his season. Non-Royal Rumble Record Category:EDBW Graduate